The present invention relates to a controller for an internal combustion engine and a method for controlling an internal combustion engine.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2016-223348 describes a controller that sets a peak value of a current energizing a coil of an in-cylinder injection valve based on a pressure in a high pressure accumulating piping (delivery pipe) (see paragraphs [0026], [0037]).